Too Long, Too Late (It's never)
by MissToastie
Summary: "It looks bad Jane," Frost began to choke. "Her car is smashed, it's squished, she's trapped inside Jane." - COMPLETE -


**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go,**

**stop breathing if I don't see you anymore.**

* * *

****"Well what are you doing talking to me?! Get in there, go save her!" Jane yelled down the phone as she paced the bullpen.

_***Flashback***_

_"Heard you caught the guy, congratulations!" Maura smiled at her best friend and rubbed her shoulder as she walked by. _

_"Been a helluva day." Jane groaned and stretched in her chair. "I'm sorry we missed the symphony."_

"It's fine, Jane. Actually there is a late screening of a movie that I would love to see if you're interested?"

_"And by late you mean?" _

_"Just after 11." Maura leaned forward and placed her hand over Jane's. "Don't feel obliged to say yes, I understand how long of a day it has been for you."_

_"I wanna go," Jane slipped her hand out from beneath Maura's and placed hers on top; intertwining her fingers with those of the doctor's. "Besides, those recliners at the cinema you insist we always go to are comfy, so while you watch your movie, I'll sleep." _

_Maura rolled her eyes while wearing a smirk on her face, and stood up. "Do you want to meet at your place or my place?" _

_"How about we just meet there around 10:45, that way I can stay here and finish the paperwork and leave from here." _

_"You're going to wear that to the cinema?" Maura pointed to Jane's outfit. _

_"Don't push it Maur." Jane glared and shooed the blonde out of the room. _

_"Don't be late." The doctor called out behind her as she left the detective to her work._

_***End Flashback***_

"Jane, I-I can't, Jane they won't let me or Korsak in there because we-we know her." Frost trembled into the phone.

Jane gripped the phone tighter.

"It looks bad Jane," Frost began to choke. "Her car is smashed, it's squished, she's trapped inside Jane."

Jane clenched her eyes closed and ignored the images that raced into her mind.

"A-Are you even sure it's her car?" Jane was visibly shaking as she sat unable to move at her desk.

"It's her car, it's her number plate." Frost took a deep shaky breath. "Oh god, I can see her hair, they've got this light over the car as they work on setting her free and I can see her blonde hair."

"I've gotta come down there." Jane placed the phone back on the hook and attempted to gather herself. She grabbed her gun and her badge out of the drawer and searched through her paper work for the keys to her car.

"Don't even think about it Rizzoli."

Jane snapped her head as Cavanaugh walked out of his office.

"I need to be there." Jane continued her search for her keys.

"You can't be there," Cavanaugh grabbed the keys from near the computer monitor that Jane had been looking for. "Rizzoli, listen to me."

Jane flinched as her boss placed his arms on her shoulders.

"It," Cavanaugh began. "They, they told me it's not good, Jane. It's not a good sight, you don't need to be there to see it."

"I need to be there." Jane repeated through clenched teeth.

"Rizzoli."

"No, okay. I know it's bad but I need to be there for her," Jane fought the tears that threatened her eyes. "She can't be alone right now, she-she can't d-d." Jane felt the room spinning and she started to sob and back away from Cavanaugh. She dropped her jacket on the floor and bent over with her hands on her knees as she began to cry hard.

"She can't d-die alone, Sean." Jane cried painful tears. Her heart hurt, her everything hurt. "I need to be there with her. So she's not alone."

"Janie?" Angela ran into the bullpen and over to her daughter, gathering her in her arms. "Janie, I heard, baby I heard." Angela's own tears streamed down her face as she held her daughter close. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Cavanaugh watched as his girlfriend cradled her daughter. "It's really bad. The truck came out of nowhere and it hit her with full impact. I spoke to one of the crew on site and they told me," Cavanaugh cleared his throat. "That, she may not make it out alive."

"Maura." Jane sobbed into her mother's neck.

The three jumped as Jane's phone rang. The detective moved from her mother's embrace and answered her phone.

"Frost?" It was almost a whisper.

"I'm sor-sorry Jane." Frost cried down the phone. "She's gone, they moved the wheel away from her stomach and she-she bled out. They told us. They're-they're getting her out of the car now Jane."

Jane dropped her phone to the ground. She fell back against her desk and slid down as sobs screamed from her mouth.

"Janie?" Angela's heart raced.

"No," Jane yelled. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Jane's heart hurt, her head hurt, everything hurt.

"Maura." Angela whispered as she bent down in front of her daughter.

"She's gone, Ma."

Angela swooped her daughter into her arms, crying and whispering 'shh'. Jane fought against her, pushing her, screaming, yelling.

"Jane, please." Angela pleaded. "Please stop, let me hold you."

Jane squirmed out from her mother's hold and stood up. She leaned her hands on the desk as a rush of sickness coursed through her body. She swallowed the vomit that came rushing into her mouth and began to angrily kick the desk in front of her.

"Jane?!"

Jane's body went cold and she spun around.

"Mau-Maura?!" Before Jane could register what she was doing she found herself embraced in Maura's arms, holding her tightly, sobbing into her head as she grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Doctor Isles?" Cavanaugh walked over as soon as Angela had joined the two best friends in an embrace.

"I thought you were dead." Angela sobbed.

"What?" Maura looked at the three people confused. "I was working late and I went to get my car to go home to get ready for our cinema date," Maura nodded toward Jane who was slowly pacing in front of her. "And I got down to the parking lot and my car was gone. I came right up here to report it."

"Your car was involved in a very bad accident, the person who took your car died at the scene." Cavanaugh watched as Jane walked past Maura and out to the hall way.

"We were told it was you." Angela's voice was weak and her face was a mix of confusion and relief.

"I'm okay." Maura smiled and held on to Angela's hand before looking out to see Jane hop in the elevator. "I'll be back."

Angela nodded and fell against her boyfriend and allowed herself to have a little cry.

* * *

Jane leaned against the wall out the front of the BPD.

"Are you okay?" Maura softly asked as she walked to where Jane stood.

Jane shook her head.

"I'm alive." Maura whispered.

"I-I thought I had lost you." Jane bit down on her bottom lip as fresh tears escaped her eyes.

Both Jane and Maura jumped at the loud bang of thunder that echoed through the streets and looked at one another as it started to heavily rain.

"Jane," Maura stepped closer. "You could never lose me." She placed her hands on the detective's face and pulled her down so their lips could meet.

The two stood kissing in the middle of the empty street as cold rain hit them hard and soaked them to their core. Maura brushed Jane's bottom lip with her tongue and moaned as Jane darted her tongue inside the doctor's mouth. They fought for dominance as passion continued to rise between them. Jane pulled Maura in closer and held harshly onto her body.

Maura pulled away from the kiss and relaxed her forehead on Rizzoli's. "I'm here." She whispered.

"My heart has never hurt so much in my life." Jane made sure to hold the blonde close. "Frost said you were gone, and I felt my whole world slip from underneath me. I thought you were gone."

Maura cried into Jane as Jane broke down crying and slid down the wall. "I'm here." Maura continued to repeat as she held the detective close. "I'm alive."

* * *

**Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore.**

**Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go.**


End file.
